Funny How Things Happen, Isn't It?
by Emily Vanchi
Summary: This is my favorite story I have written, I think!! Told from Lily's POV about how she has fallen for James against her will. This story just came to me while I was trying to write my other story. Please Please PLEASE R/R and Enjoy! ~Emily


A/N- This story just came to me when I was writing my other story.  I think this is my favorite story I've written.  Well, enjoy!  ~Emily

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1          Funny how things happen, isn't it?  I mean, how do you go, everyday, totally disliking someone, then one day, **POOF!  You don't.  Strange, right?  I know.  I mean, they walk into the room, the same as always, but only this time, something's different.  You can't put your finger on it, but you know something's different.  Something _so different that you don't hate them anymore, no, you can't hate them anymore.  Crazy, I know, and if you were sitting here telling me this, I would have the same look on my face: total and utter disbelief.  The only thing is, I _can't_ have that look because it happened to me.  My name is Lily Marie Evans.  I am a 16-year-old girl with long crimson hair and emerald eyes.  I am smart and nice and I have fallen, head over heels, for my sworn enemy, James Harold Potter._**

          I'm not the only one, mind you.  With the exception of my two best friends, Jennifer Collins and Rachel McKelly, every girl goes gaga at the sight of James Potter.  I always thought those girls were total idiots and I was quite proud I **wasn't** one of them.  Now, well, now you should just tack a big sign over my head saying, 'BIGGEST IDIOT, RIGHT HERE.  FELL FOR JAMES POTTER.'

          You're probably wondering 'what happened?' well, hold tight, we're almost there.  I mean, you don't just start to love your enemy of five years in one day.  That's impossible, right?  I wish it was.  Ok, ok, you've waited long enough…

          It all began on the day the students were returning from Christmas vacation.  I had stayed at Hogwarts because, well, it's too complicated to get into right now, but just know I stayed at Hogwarts and James and my friends hadn't.  I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a quite wonderful book (the name of it escapes me).  I was curled up on the couch in front of the fire when James bursts in, sees me on the couch, bounds across the room, hops over the back, and landed right on my stomach.  My book when flying (along with my brain, I believe) and he sat there with this crooked grin on his face.

          "Miss me, Evans?"  He asked in his playful voice.  His _teasing, _tormenting_ voice.  His glasses sliding down his nose as he looked down at me.  His messy black hair hanging in the oddest places around his face.  His chocolate eyes sparkling with mischief._

          It was at that moment, that single second in time, that I fell for him.  Something right around my stomach lurched as he looked at me.  My heart began to race and I felt myself blushing.  Me!  Blushing!  It was unheard of!  But I did.  I shot my eyes down so I was looking at the floor.

          "N…n…n…o."  I managed to stammer out.

          He knew something was odd, that something was out of place.  Here was confident, fiery Lily Evans casting down her eyes at James Potter, the one person she could always look straight in the eye.  He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so that I was now looking him in the eye.

          "Ya sure?"  He asked playfully.

          I nodded.  He moved so his face was six inches away.

          "Positive?"

          I nodded again.  Now he was three inches away.

          "Positively positive?"

          I nodded furiously, but he didn't quit.  He was now an inch and a half away.  I could feel his breath on my face.

          "Wizard's honor?"

          If I stayed one more second I would have done something I would have regretted.  I jumped up, knocking him to the floor and bolted to my dorm.

          (Now, remember that I'm upstairs right now.  This is only what the others told me later.)

          Sirius Black (James's best friend & Rachel's boyfriend) had witnessed this whole scene and, being the wonderful person he is, pounced promptly on the idea of me being in love with James.  He walked over to where his friend was lying and stuck his hand out to help him up.

          "Well, m'dear, Prongsy, what, pray tell, was that about?"  Sirius said with his patented goofy, stupid smile on his face.

          "I have no idea."  James said standing up and fixing his glasses.  "I always knew that Evans was nuts, but in all the time I've known her, I have never, _ever seen her cast her eyes down from me.  She always had this fiery glint in her eyes when she looked at me, but it wasn't there."_

          "Like she-wants-you-dead glint?"  Sirius said.  "Or like she-**wants**-you glint?"  His smile broadened.

          "Oh, shut up, Sirius, you know that's not it."  James said running his hand through his hair.  "I mean, really, Evans hates me and I hate her."

          "Do you?"  Sirius said.

          "Of course."  James said, but his mind was having doubts.  'I do hate her, right?'  'Of course.'

          "We shall see, m'dear, we shall see."  Sirius said and skipped up to his dorm.

          Sirius always has a way of knowing the truth about you even before you do.  It's really freaky.  Sirius knew I had fallen for James, I know he knew and he knew he knew.

          Why did I have to be a witch and have to come to Hogwarts?  Why did I have to meet James Potter?  I _can't feel this way, I __can't love him.  If anyone knew, I would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts.  Lily Evans, the girl who turned James's hair pink, the girl who swore in front of everyone that she hated James and would always hate him, that same girl has become one of the airheads and has fallen for James Potter.  I feel like I'm drowning in my feelings and not trying to get air, but at the same time, I feel like I'm being pulled into the depths of the forest that is my heart and kicking and screaming, scratching, and crying, doing anything I can to stay out of that forest._

          Back to the story.  It's been about a month since that little mishap.  I've been avoiding James ever since then, and everyone is either suspicious of a huge prank from me because I haven't done anything to James, or is worried that I'm sick or dying because I haven't done anything to him.  

Now, like every good story, here is the climax, the moment that I have been building up to since the beginning.  _Anything's possible, __anything can happen._

          "Lily, we're going down to dinner, ya coming?"  Rachel asked.

          "No, I'm going to finish my book first, I'm almost done."  I said.  "I'll be down in a few."  Rachel nodded and she and Jenn left.

_          Meanwhile, up in the boy's dorm…_

          "James, are you coming to dinner?"  Sirius asked.

          "No, I don't feel so good, I think I'll pass for right now."  James said from his bed.

          "Ok, feel better."  Remus said and Sirius, Peter, and he left.

          After about a half-hour, the common room was empty, except for me.  James decided to go down to the common room, so he pulled his blanket off his bed, put it over his head like a cape or cloak, and dragged himself down the steps.  He saw my familiar red hair over the couch and decided to sit next to me.  I didn't hear him sit down because I was so into my book.  

          "Hey," he said weakly.  I nearly jumped out of my skin.

          "James," I said looking up then quickly down, "you scared me."

          "Sorry."  He croaked.

          "Why aren't you at dinner?"  I asked, praying I didn't blush.

          "I don't feel well."  He said.

          "Oh."  I went back to reading, but not really reading, I read the same line about sixteen times.  James just stared at the fire.  About two minutes past when I turned to him, and throwing caution to the wind, took his face in my hands, took a deep breath, and kissed him, softly and passionately.  As soon as our lips touched, I felt this sudden warmth flow throughout my body warming every muscle, bone, blood vessel in my body.  I put my hands in his hair and we sat there, his cape around his legs, my book laying forgotten on the floor.  We sat there, kissing, for what felt like an eternity, but was probably just a minute.

          From that moment on, nothing was the same.  It felt as though my world had been turned upside-down.  It took a little time to get used to walking on the ceiling, but after awhile, it was exciting, and exhilarating, and exhausting, and......ecstasy.  It was the beginning of the end of James and my relationship; the end of our hate, and the beginning of our love.  I ended up getting the Wizards' Flu from James, but it's funny how things happen, isn't it?


End file.
